Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computing systems, and, more particularly, to data communication between computing system components.
A large percentage of today's computing systems include multiple processors. In fact, even many cellphones include processors with multiple cores, which frequently function similarly to multiple processors. Larger, enterprise computing systems can include multiple nodes, such as blade servers, each of which includes multiple multi-core processors. Computing tasks can be divided among the various nodes, processors, and cores of a system. Often, when computing tasks are divided among computing system components, data is communicated between the various subtasks. Further, various components within a processor communicate as well. As the communication traffic increases and computing systems become more complex, coordinating use of the limited resources becomes more complex as well.